


New Instrument

by thermal_equilibrium



Series: Pedrazar AU's [2]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M, pedrazar au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thermal_equilibrium/pseuds/thermal_equilibrium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From carrieiam's prompt on tumblr: </p><p>Pedro buying Balth a new instrument he wanted for his birthday. But he gets the wrong thing but Balth loves it anyways because Pedro tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Instrument

Balthazar knows that there must be something odd going on when he sees the box.

"You know I asked for a Viola, didn’t you?" He asked quickly.

"Yeah, I got you one." Pedro’s face was filled with pride, as he plopped the much to large to be a viola box down on the ground.

"Right." Balthazar was still suspicious.

"Go on, open it."

Balthazar ripped of the music note wrapping paper and opened the box with fingers carefully. Inside, was a full sized cello.

"You like it?" asked Pedro smugly.

Balthazar looked up at him from his present opening spot on the floor. “You got me a cello.”

"I did?"

He ran his finger over the woodwork of the instrument. “Yeah, this is a cello.” He smiled. “It’s a nice cello, to be fair.”

"I thought it was a bit expensive for a viola." mumbled Pedro.

Balthazar ran his fingers through his hair. “How do you even mix that up?” he said.

"I’m sorry. God, I’m sorry." Pedro look dejected.

Balthazar stood up and chuckled. “No. I love it Pedro, thank you.” 

"If you want I can return it—"

"No. No, definitely not."

"Okay then."

"Okay."

"Good."

"Very good."

Balthazar felt Pedro’s strong arms engulfed him. It was a good birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a Pedrazar AU, send it my way!


End file.
